Fairy Tail Academy
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Lucy goes to Fairy Tail Academy. There are no more girl dorms, so Lucy has to stay with Natsu, Gray, and Loki, in their dorm. The 4 don't mind living with each other. But, how will the rest of the boys take it?
1. The FTA

**The Pairings: Lucy X Gray, Lucy X Natsu, Lucy X Loki, and a bit of Siegrain X Lucy.**

**Sorry, no comment.**

* * *

><p>A blonde girl stood outside the gates of Fairy Tail Academy. F.T.A for short. Her father had sent her to an all girls boarding school, 5 months ago. She had escaped, and wandered into Magnolia. Where she's heard of the magic school. Fairy Tail. She was a mage, so she figured, Fairy Tail was the best school for her. At her old school, she had to hide her magic. That was easy considering she's only, a celstial spirit mage. The girl wore the F.T.A uniform. A long sleeved white uniform, and a blue mini skirt. But she added her own pearsonal touchs. She had a black vest over her uniform, she also wore black fingerless gloves, she painted her fingernails blue, and she wore black converse.<p>

"Alright Lucy. This is your new school." The girl, whose name is apparently Lucy, said. She took a deep breath, and smiled. "OK. Lets go!"


	2. The Hott new girl

**Okay Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V:<p>

"Natsu you are such and idiot." A black haired boy snickered stepping into the campus. "Way to state the obvious Gray." An orange haired boy laughed. A pink haired boy in the middle, twitched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?" He yelled. "You Ba~ka!" The black haired boy, who's name is Gray, replied.

The pink hair tackled Gray. "GET OFF NATSU!"

"Never!" Natsu yelled. "You 2 are such morons!" The orange boy mumbled. "WHAT? YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING LOKI?" The two boys exclaimed. Loki laughed nervously. "Oh, come on you guys! It's the first day of boarding school! Do you really want to start a fight?" The 3 men, spun around to see a blue haired guy, with a weird tattoo on his face. "Oh hey Siegrain. Wheres Jellal?" Asked Loki. "He's in our dorm. Where you guys headed?"

"The office why?"

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

"Why are you guys heading there?"

"Gii-Chan asked us to escort a new girl to her class."

"Do you guys really have to go at the same time?"

"Good point. Siegrain go get her." Natsu smirked. "What? Wait!" It was too late, the 3 idiots had already run off. "I'm going to get them for this. " Muttered Siegrain, walking into the office. But, he instantly stopped muttering, after he stepped in. In there, he saw, Principal Makarov, and behind him, stood a girl with chocolate brown eyes, she had lemon blonde hair, she wore the standered uniform, with her own personal touches, she was smiling brightly. So in other words. She was hott. "Uhh... umm...hi. No I mean... good morning, no I mean... Ahh, forget it." Siegrain stuttered. " Siegrain, I want you to show this girl around."

"Umm... Okay."

A few minutes later:

As the two were walking, the girl introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilla." She held her hand out in front of Siegrain.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Siegrain." He gradually took her hand and shook it. "Which class are you in?"

"Math."

"I'm in Science. It's just across the hall from math."

A silence befell them. "Hey can I have your number?"

"W...what?"

"Can I have your number, you know just in case you have any trouble."

"Umm Okay sure."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

As Lucy and Siegrain walk into the class room, it was really noisy.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to get to class. Or else Laxsus-sensi will kill me. See you."

"Bye Siegrain."

Lucy, walked up to a brown headed man. "Umm.. excuse me?"

"Ahh... are you Lucy?"

She nodded. "I'm your teacher. Gildarts. Nice to see you. Let me introduce you to the class."

Gildarts stood up, making Lucy go back a few feet. "YO! EVERYBODY! SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to face the teacher. "We have a new student. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Gildarts said, sitting back in his chair.

"Hiya! My name is Lucy Heartfilla. Nice to meet you!"

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask her now."

A wave of hands sprung up like a frog. "OHHH! OHHH! PICK ME!" Yelled a handsome Salomon haired boy. "Uhh.. sure?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Do you want to be my partner?"

"I WAS GOING TO ASK THAT!" Yelled an attractive orange haired boy.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Said a scarlet haired girl. "Ignore them Lucy. By the way, my name is Erza Scarlet."

"Hi!"

'' Well anyway, we better find you a seat. You can sit next to Gray." Gildarts said pointing at a cute black haired guy.

"Sure okay."

She made her way up to the seat, and put down her stuff. Her cell began to vibrate. She took it out and looked at it.

_To: Lucy Heartfilla_

_From: Siegrain Fernandes _

_Hey, I'm bored to death. Whats up with you? :L_

Lucy laughed and typed back.

But before she can click send, a voice interrupted her.

'' You have Siegrain's number?"

"Kyaa!" Lucy yelped, falling back, but she was caught by the black haired boy. "Uhhh..." Lucy mummbled. "Ahh.. you should be careful." The boy laughed.

"By the way, I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said lifting Lucy up. "Lucy Heartfilla."

"Anyways, why do you have Siegrain's number?"

"He asked me for it, because he was showing me around. Just in case I get lost or something."

"Umm.. oh."

When they turned away Gray cursed.

"_**She **was the girl, me and the boys were suppose to watch. SHE'S HOTT! Dammit. I should have went with Siegrain! _" And on cue, his phone started to vibrate.

He looked at it.

_To: Gray Fullbuster_

_From: Siegrain Fernandes_

_I suppose you've met the new girl. You know the **hott **one. So now do you want to show her around? WELL TOO BAD! IT'S MY JOB! HAHA! :P_

_P.S: SUCKER!_

Gray cringed. "Danm you Siegrain." Gray muttered under his breath.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"C...can I... have your number?" Lucy blinked. Gray tried to hide his red face. Lucy smiled. "Sure, Gray here."

She handed him, a sheet of paper, with her number. Gray smiled.

_RINGGGG!_

"Theres the bell, see ya Gray!"

"Uhh.. yeah, bye!"


	3. Natsu beat them to it

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>Heading over to the lunch room, Lucy heard a loud, squeky voice.<p>

"LU-CHAN!" Lucy spun around to see a girl, with short blue hair.

After the girl had caught up with Lucy, she smiled brightly.

"Hi Lu-Chan! Mind if I call you that, Lu-Chan?"

"Umm, sure. But who are you?"

"My name is Levy McGarden. I'm in your class."

"Oh, hi Levy!"

"Want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>In the lunchroom, with the guys:<p>

When Gray walked in, he spotted his guy freinds sitting at a table. And that includes Siegrain. He walked up to him.

"What?"

"You did'nt tell me that the new girl is hott!" Gray exclaimed. "HEY! Your the one who ditched, me!" He protested.

Loki twitched. "Wait... Lucy was the girl we were suppose to escort?" Gray and Siegrain nodded. "NATSU YOU BA~KA!" Loki yelled smacking his companion over the head.

"OWW!" Natsu yelled. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THE NEW GIRL WAS LUCY!"

"Who's Lucy?" Asked a boy. The boys turned around to see. Hibiki and Lyon. "Lucy's the new girl." Gray replied. "And a hott one at that!" Siegrain smirked at Gray and Loki. The 2 glared at him. "Speak of the devil... uhhh, and I mean the hott devil!" Jet said pointing at the doorway. And sure enough, there stood, Lucy and Levy.

Hibiki whistled. "You lucky bastards." Lucy saw Siegrain and waved. He waved back, the boys shot a glare at him.

"What?" He asked inocently. Suddenly, Natsu shot up. "Whats up with you?" Asked Loki. "I never got an answer from her." The boy replied, remembering the question he asked her that morning.

He walked right up to her.

"Hey Luce!"

"Hey... Natsu?"

"Yeah thats me!"

"Well, what?"

"I never got an answer from you!"

"What?"

The boys watched Natsu talking to the blonde. Their jaws dropped.

''I asked you if you wanted to be partner. Remember?"

Lucy blushed for a moment. Then she smiled. "Sure."

"Really? YESS!"

Lucy handed him her number, and she left with Levy.

Natsu grinned and walked back to the boys. Holding the paper. The boys looked at him in disbelif.

"So what did she say?"

"Why don't you ask, my new partner!" He said proudly.

All the boys gawked at him. Some twitched.

Gray just lost it. "WHAT?" He yelled shaking Natsu.

Loki crawled into a depressing ball.

And Siegrain had a murderuos aura around him.

"How can that pink haired idiot, get a girl as hott, as Lucy?" Hibiki questioned.

Lyon was just laughing. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT! NATSU BEAT GRAY TO A GIRL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Pretty ironic." Jellal chuckled.


End file.
